Rugal Bernstein
'''Rugal Bernstein' (ルガール・バーンシュタイン, Rugāru Bānshutain) é um recorrente vilão no jogo de luta The King of Fighters e principalmente na Fanfic The King of Cartoons. É igualmente considerado nas duas séries, um dos vilões mais poderosos e difíceis de derrotar em toda a série. No site oficial do KOF, SNK Playmore afirma que a criação de Rugal é para ser feito no conceito de "O vilão mais poderoso e mal jamais visto". Seu ataque assinatura é o Genocide Cutter. História Nascido na Alemanha, Rugal é um traficante de armas rico que opera a bordo de seu porta-aviões chamado Blacknoah. Ele é uma figura influente e é temido em todo o mundo político e de luta. Depois de derrotar os que se opõem a ele, Rugal preserva seus corpos em metal líquido para adicionar à sua sala de troféus. Quando Rugal tinha 25 anos, ele lutou contra um jovem de 18 anos de idade Goenitz, que conseguiu tirar seu olho com apenas um ataque, antes de ter sofrido sérios danos físicos. Impressionado que ele sobreviveu ao ataque, Goenitz deu-lhe uma pequena porção do poder de Orochi. Desde então, Rugal usou um olho biônico. Em algum momento de 1969, Rugal queria mostrar seu poder em uma base no Brasil e assassinou todos que ele encontrou no interior. Heidern foi o único sobrevivente do massacre de 50 homens, e perdeu o olho direito durante o ataque. Rugal não estava satisfeito com a sua vítima o suficiente para adicioná-lo à sua "coleção" então ele decidiu matar a esposa Heidern e filho em seu lugar. Em Chronicles, Rugal faz uma rapida aparição saindo da Z-Corporation, provavelmente tratando de negócios com Darkyren. De acordo com os Gaia's Reports vistos em The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2009: Lorde Pesquisador Gaia, em algum momento, Rugal fez um acordo com Gaia, em troca de todos os documentos das experiencias de Gaia, Rugal entregaria qualquer DNA. Antes dos acontecimentos de KOF '94, Rugal contrata Mature e Vice como secretárias. Com a sua ajuda, Rugal organizou o torneio King of Fighters, a fim de encontrar adversários dignos e expandir sua sala de troféus. Enquanto ele estava enviando convites para o torneio, Saisyu Kusanagi chegou ao Blacknoah e desafiou Rugal. Embora Rugal ganhou a batalha, ele não foi capaz de adicionar Saisyu para o seu quarto troféu porque Kyo, Saisyu filho, chegou com seus companheiros de equipe e derrotou-o. Rugal se recusou a aceitar a derrota e explodiu a nave. Após este evento, Rugal que acreditava estar morto, usou o poder Orochi para sobreviver. Rugal substituiu seu antebraço direito destruído com a cibernética, tornando-o mais poderoso. Rugal reviveu Saisyu, fez lavagem cerebral nele, e depois organizou outro torneio King of Fighters com o intuito de obter vingança. Rugal usou um míssel Silo abandonado como sua base, em KOF '95, e seqüestraram a equipe de Kyo para lutar com Saisyu. Rugal usou o poder de Orochi a tornar-se "Omega Rugal", mas Kyo equipe ainda conseguiu derrotá-lo. Depois de ser derrotado novamente, Rugal tentou usar mais do poder de Orochi, mas consumiu a ele e seu corpo se desintegrou. Como ele estava sendo consumido pelo poder de Orochi, Rugal viu Iori Yagami, que lhe disse que só os "da linhagem" podem controlar o poder de Orochi. Em 2004, Rugal de alguma forma sobreviveu e voltou, com seu antebraço direito curado. Sabendo da existencia de Vinix The King of Cartoons, desafiando o Herói e seus amigos para uma batalha. Rugal demonstrou estar mais forte que sua ultima aparição em KOF '95, após modificar muito seu corpo, estando em um nivel acima de todos os vilões que Vinix já enfrentou, e acaba derrotando todos facilmente, inclusive Vinix. Quanto tudo parecia estar perdido, em um ato de desespero, Vinix se levanta em um estado de tance e somente erguia o braço reto sem carregar nenhuma energia aparente e disparava um gigantesco Soco Imortal de várias cores que mudavam rapidamente, atingindo Rugal e mandando ele para o espaço, mais uma vez, dado como morto. Rugal volta a ter uma participação na história em Especial de 10 anos, após sobreviver a ultima luta contra Vinix, Rugal continuou aperfeiçoando seu corpo, uma delas foi introduzir a essencia do poder de Heartless e Nobodys em seu corpo, tornando-o mais poderoso. Rugal mais uma vez demonstrou como pode ser monstruoso seu poder, mais uma vez, derrotando Vinix e amigos. Vinix se recupera da derrota e luta com tudo o que pode, mesmo com dificuldade, e acerta um Soco Imortal em Rugal, mandando ele em direção ao Sol para dar um fim nisso de uma vez por todas. Essa foi a ultima aparição de Rugal na história de The King of Cartoons, acreditando que ele finalmente morreu. Rugal deixou para tráz 2 filhos: O mais velho, Adelheid Bernstein. E a mais nova, Rose Bernstein. Rose, filha de Rugal, deseja se vingar pela morte do Pai, mas acaba ficando confusa por ficar em uma linha entre Amor e Ódio pelo Rei dos Desenhos. Personalidade Rugal é um homem poderoso e cruel, que mata qualquer um que estiver em seu caminho. Ele não vê absolutamente nenhum valor na vida humana, até o ponto que ele exibe com orgulho os cadáveres metalizados de antigos adversários que ele matou, como um troféu. Ele até mesmo é capaz de ir tão longe ao ponto de matar pessoas simplesmente por despeito(Como matar a família de Heidern apenas por ele ver Heidern como uma decepção). Diferente de alguns vilões, Rugal tem um senso de humor sádico sobre o que ele faz. Muito de suas falas acabam sendo insultos sarcásticos em relação aos seus adversários, e muitas vezes ele vê o ato de tirar a vida humana como um passatempo. Seu ego é tão grande, que ele acredita ser uma espécie de Deus comparado aos humanos. Porem, ao contrario de muitos vilões, ele dificilmente leva sua "divindade" a sério. Pode-se dizer que Rugal possui uma das maiores arrogâncias proverbial entre os vilões. Poderes *'Reppuken' - Rugal lança um ataque de energia em forma de onda que rasteja no chão que vai em direção ao usuário. Existe uma variação onde ao inves de uma onda de energia é uma onda de vento poderosa. *'Kaiser Wave' - Rugal leva seus dois braços para traz carregando energia em seu corpo e em seguida lança os braços para frente de forma reta com as mãos abertas e juntas lançando uma bola de energia contra o adversário. *'Genocide Cutter' - Rugal executa um chute aereo em grande velocidade, é o ataque assinatura de Rugal e é conhecido como um golpe capaz de interromper várias execuções de técnicas dos adversários. *'Energy Reflector' - Escudo de energia que pode refletir vários ataques, alem de causar dano a quem encosta. *'Electric Projectile/Shield' - Rugal é capaz de lançar esferas eletricas contra seu oponente, alem de criar um escudo elétrico em volta de seu corpo enquanto executa esse ataque. *'Orochi Power Surge' - Perfura o inimigo com a mão, usando o poder de Orochi para envenenar o inimigo por dentro. *'Blaster Meteor' - Primeiro, o usuário faz um punho em cada mão e os levanta no ar e volta com ele formando um escudo de energia em volta de seu corpo. Então, ele traz suas mãos ao extremo de cada lado e libera poderosas bolas de energia verde que voam contra o alvo, causando uma enorme quantidade de danos. *'Energy Shield' - O usuario usa seu KI para formar uma bolha de energia em volta de seu corpo para proteger de diversos ataques. *'Eraser Cannon' - O usuario forma uma energia verde em volta de seu corpo e em seguida junta tudo na palma de sua mão para formar uma esfera de energia verde-brilhante. Em seguida ele lança a esfera contra o ataque no oponente, causando uma grande quantidade de danos. *'Eraser Blow' - O usuario coloca a mão perto do estomago do adversário, criando uma esfera de energia verde que empurra o adversário e em seguida explode. *'Gigantic Slam' - Primeiro, o usuário cria um escudo de energia verde ao redor de seu corpo. Em seguida, ele salta no ar e cai para socar o adversário longe no chão, causando danos consideráveis. *'Omega Blaster' - Rugal lança uma esfera de energia verde que se transforma em uma bomba de energia enorme de poder devastador. Não só ele pode controlar o tamanho do ataque, mas ele também pode ligá-lo ao lançar explosões de ki para ela, para empurrá-lo para a frente, tornando-o ainda mais poderoso e destrutivo o suficiente para destruir todo o planeta. *'Planet Geyser' - Rugal atinge o oponente com um Eraser Cannon jogando-o contra o chão. A esfera então explode e cria uma gigante explosão de geyser de energia verde que explode o oponente no ar, causando enormes danos. *'Messatsu Gou Hadou' - Uma variação de Hadouken criado por Akuma. O usuário lança uma poderosa onda de energia continua de cor roxa causando grandes danos ao oponente. *'Psycho Crusher' - O corpo de Rugal fica em volta de Psycho Energy, em seguida ele voa girando em direção ao oponente. *'Death Beam' - Para executar a técnica, o usuário estende o seu braço direito e dispara um pequeno, fino, muito rápido, e concentrado feixe de laser de ki de seu dedo indicador, penetrando o corpo do adversário com facilidade. **'Barrage Death Beam' - É o mesmo processo do Death Beam, com a diferença do usuário disparar vários seguidos do outro em grande velocidade. *'Death Ball' - O usuário acende uma fagulha de energia em seu dedo indicador. Assim que a energia suficiente é reunido, esta faísca pode crescer até o tamanho de uma pequena lua e é jogado contra o alvo. **'Supernova' - O usuário levanta a mão ou dedo e reúne sua energia na forma de uma gigante esfera amarelo/laranja de energia que lembra um sol. Assim que estiver pronto, o usuário inicia o ataque contra o alvo. **'100% Death Ball' - Primeiro, Rugal levanta ambas as mãos no ar e forma uma esfera de energia preta de aurea vermelha. Em seguida, ele rapidamente carrega várias vezes, tornando-o maior e mais poderoso. Finalmente, Rugal joga as mãos para a frente e dispara o ataque no oponente, causando uma enorme quantidade de danos. *'Dark Flames' - Rugal é capaz de manipular chamas de Umbracinese. *'Hellfire' - Rugal pode invocar poderosas e sobrenaturais esferas de fogo e lança contra o oponente. Essa técnica costuma ser utilizada após um breve Teleport. *'Dark Inferno' - Uma variação do Hell Fire. Trata-se de atirar duas grandes esferas escuras, assemelhando-se pequenos meteoros. *'Shadow Ball' - O usuário cria esferas de Umbracinese em sua mão lançando contra o oponente. *'Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu' - Uma técnica onde o chakra consentrado dentro do corpo é convertida em fogo, e expulso da boca como uma esfera maciça de fogo ou como um lança-chamas contínua. *'Katon: Bakufu Ranbu' - Uma técnica onde o chakra consentrado dentro do corpo é convertida em fogo, e expulso da boca como um tornado de fogo. *'Outra Dimensão' - Conforme, ambos os braços do usuario erguem-se em direção ao adversário, o usuario concentra o seu cosmo em seguida ele cria um poderoso relâmpago, esse relâmpago rasga o espaço temporal, criando uma espécie de buraco negro espacial. O oponente é lançado para esse buraco, em seguida ele vai parar em uma outra dimensão para sempre, como se fosse uma nave espacial fora de órbita, segundo Saga. *'Satã Imperial' - Com um rápido movimento de mãos, o usuario “corta” o ar, assim abrindo uma espécie de espaço na Atmosfera. Então, após o espaço ser aberto ele atira um feixe de luz que avança contra o cérebro do adversário através do vácuo criado, que ultrapassa a velocidade da luz devido a falta da resistencia do ar. Ataca diretamente o cérebro do oponente. A versão mais fraca ataca o sistema nervoso do oponente, deixando-o imóvel e vulnerável a qualquer ataque. A versão mais forte faz com que o usuario ataque o cérebro do oponente, fazendo-lhe uma "lavagem cerebral", fazendo-o atacar mesmo seus entes queridos. Os efeitos só irão desaparecer se a pessoa vir sua vítima morrer. *'Aniquilação Sensorial' - Com esse golpe é capaz de retirar todos os sentidos inclusive o sentido de pensar e de parar o coração. *'Crimson Lightning' - Ataca com um chicote vermelho de energia. *'Revenge Death Ball' - A esfera é composta pelo puro poder negativo de todas as pessoas possuídas sob controle do Rugal, tornando-se uma espécie de Genkidama do mal(Embora mais fraca). Ao contrário da Genkidama, no entanto, a energia é armazenada no interior de Rugal, e pode ser replicado (e, possivelmente, amplificada), em qualquer momento após a energia inicial absorvida. *'Heaven's Gate' - Rugal agarra seu oponente com uma mão, correndo e arrastando sua vitima rapidamente contra a parede mais proxima causando uma explosão de energia em forma de uma caveira. *'Genocide Heaven' - Rugal executa uma sequencia de golpes em grande velocidade finalizando com um Genocide Cutter. *'Kaiser Phoenix' - Um dos golpes mais poderosos de Rugal. É um Kaiser Wave, aperfeiçoado por ele, jogando uma sequencia de vários Kaiser Waves e esferas elétricas contra o oponente em uma incrivel velocidade dificil de desviar. *'Shun-Goku-Satsu' - O ataque em si é um mistério e nunca foi realmente visto a forma que é executado. O usuário deslisa rapidamente contra o oponente e o agarra. Depois disso, nada mais pode ser visto, com a tela escurecendo e só pode ser ouvido incriveis movimentos rápidos atacando o oponente de forma implacavel. No final, o adversário é encontrado deitado no chão, com o usuário geralmente de costas para a tela com o Kanji 天 em suas costas. *'Explosão Galáctica' - Sua energia cósmica, ao alcançar o auge e ser partilhada igualmente em ambos os braços, todo o poder avança contra o adversário. A energia cósmica começa assumir a forma de uma galáxia cheia de planetas indo em direção do oponente. Em seguida a galáxia se choca e explode com o oponente de forma fulminante e devastadora. O poder da explosão é identico ao de uma supernova, e uma técnica letal, perigosa e extremamante difícil de escapar pois a área da galáxia toma todo o lugar onde o oponente está. é muito poderoso, porque o choque do golpe é muito similar mesmo á explosão de uma galáxia, causando um poderoso efeito big bang capaz de pulverizar o inimigo por completo. *'Kongou Kokuretsu Zan' - Rugal coloca sua mão para cima e carrega-lo com ki. Então, ele violentamente bate seu punho no chão o que resulta em uma explosão de energia pura, que primeiro toma a forma de um raio e, em seguida, emana para fora em uma onda de choque de energia. *'Gigantic Omega' - É aparentemente um Kamehamehá criado por Broly em sua forma de SSJ3. A forma de executar é a mesma de um Kamehamehá, porem, o que é lançado é uma impressionante e enorme onda de energia verde contra o oponente. Habilidades *'Super Força' - Como um forte lutador, Rugal já possuia uma força acima das pessoas normais. Após a adições de outros poderes em seu corpo, sua força aumentou monstruosamente podendo competir com vários Super-Heróis e vilões existentes. *'Ultra Defesa' - Rugal não possui apenas uma Super Defesa que o faz ser invulneravel a objetos normais, como também possui uma Ultra Defesa, capaz de não recuar a fortes golpes e impactos, dando vantagem a contra-ataques no meio das sequencias de golpes dos adversários. Quanto maior a força do adversário, menor vai sendo a eficiencia da Ultra Defesa de Rugal. *'Super Velocidade' - Rugal pode correr e atacar a velocidades incríveis. Após obter novos poderes essa velocidade aumentou mais ainda. *'Energy Sense' - Inicialmente Rugal podia sentir a energia chi de pessoas nas proximidades. Ao ficar mais forte, passou a sentir KI de pessoas em grande distancia. *'Mimicry' - Rugal é capaz de imitar e aprender movimentos de outros lutadores, apenas observando-os. *'Teletransporte' - Rugal pode deslocar em curta distância, com imagens fantasmas de si mesmo ao longo do caminho. *'Administração e Manipulação' - Sua profissão é a de um negociante internacional de armas, que secretamente tem uma perigosa e poderosa influência sobre a política global. Transformações *'Omega Rugal' - Quando Rugal Bernstein estava tentando conseguir o poder de Orochi, Leopold Goenitz veio e o atacou, arrancando um olho de Rugal. Rugal sobreviveu ao ataque e Goenitz deu-lhe certa quantia de poder de Orochi e alertou para não usar seu poder total. Esta forma aumenta muito o poder de Rugal, porem, por não fazer parte da linhagem de Orochi, ele só é capaz de usar 80% do poder. Quando foi derrotado por Kyo Kusanagi em KOF '95, Rugal, com ódio no seu coração, ativou seu pleno poder, mas foi demais para o seu corpo para resistir e ele explodiu a partir de dentro. Em TKOC, Rugal retorna. E de forma misteriosa, é capaz de controlar 100% o poder de Orochi. *'God Rugal' - Após derrota Akuma na final do torneio Mark of the Millennium, Rugal aproveita e toma controle do Satsui No Hadou de Akuma combinado com o Poder de Orochi. Com isso, Rugal consegue seu poder definitivo, tornando-se um adversário quase invencivel. Fusões *Toshin - Após se tornar God Rugal, existe a possibilidade dele não conseguir controlar os dois poderes. E por consequencia, nasce uma espécie de fusão entre o corpo de Rugal e a alma de Akuma, criando uma nova entidade conhecida como Toshin, com o titulo de: O Deus da Luta. Esta entidade se considera Alguem sem nome. Que é tudo e ao mesmo tempo é ninguem. E em seguida somente, declarando sua inexistencia no mundo. Nada se sabe do poder dessa fusão, já que nunca foi visto lutando. Estilo de Luta Seu estilo de luta é uma mistura de várias artes, incluindo Hakkyokuseikene da House of Strolheim, os estilos usados por Geese Howard e Wolfgang Krauser. Em TKOC, Rugal também usa ataques de outros vilões famosos. Ele adaptou vários movimentos de cada personagem, como Reppuken de Geese e Kaiser Wave de Krauser, embora ele também usa suas próprias técnicas, como o Genocide Cutter. Seu conhecimento em quase todos os tipos de artes marciais do mundo o fazer ser um tanto imprevisivel, fazendo seu estilo de luta se comparar a um usuario de Improviso. Em algumas situações, geralmente quando ele tem absoluta certeza de sua vantagem, os movimentos de Rugal podem se resumir em frequentes agarrões, pisoteios e pontapés, alem de ser rápido o suficiente para evitar quaisquer ataques que se aproximam. Músicas *'Rugal Main Theme' *'Kettou R&D' - Tema em KOF '94, no primeiro Round. *'Ketchaku' - Tema em KOF '94, no segundo Round. *'Guitar, Omega and Rugal' - Tema em KOF '95. *'The RR' - Tema de Rugal em KOF '98. *'Ketchaku R&D' - Tema de Omega Rugal em KOF'98. *'Last Dance' - Tema de Rugal em KOF 2002. *'Unlimited R' - Tema de Rugal em KOF 2002 Unlimited Match. *'The Lord GOD' - Tema de God Rugal em Capcom VS SNK 2. Temporadas que apareceu *The King of Cartoons 2004 *The King of Cartoons: Especial de 10 anos Outras aparições na Fic *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2009: Lorde Pesquisador Gaia - Citado *The King of Cartoons Chronicles Memorable Quotes *Entendo ... Esse é o famoso Clube Fusão ... Interessante .... Vamos esperar e ver se eles podem chegar até aqui. Ha ha ha! *Acho que você está sendo forçado a lutar ao lado dessas pessoas. Não está interessado em aceitar sua verdadeira natureza? Ha ha ha! *Humph ... Essa pessoa não está lutando para lucro pessoal. O tipo que eu mais odeio. Se ela pode ganhar essas batalhas, eu vou dizer a ela como sua crença é lixo. *Justiça nunca prosperou! *Você deverá ser o mais requintado de minhas estátuas! *Era só isso todo o seu poder? *Repita isto depois de mim, eu nunca vou enfrentar um deus novamente. *A cortina de sua vida está prestes a cair... *O mal é o que mantém a vida interessante... *Vou conceder-lhe a oportunidade de lutar contra mim... Eu tenho um pouco de tempo a perder, diante de um verdadeiro guerreiro. Você não vai me entreter? *Bahh... Dá um tempo... Estou tão decepcionado... Ha ha ha. *Um hospital ou de um cemitério, a escolha é sua! *Ha ha ha! Vendo a sua luta desesperada ainda impotente me agrada! *Meus movimentos são superiores a outras artes marciais em todos os aspectos! *Essa foi outra sinfonia agradavel de ossos se quebrando! Ha ha ha! Trívias *Embora mais poderoso que muitos vilões que já apareceram, Rugal em nenhum momento foi o vilão principal de uma temporada, somente do especial de 10 anos. *É desconhecido quantas vezes, como e com o que Rugal já aperfeiçoou seu corpo. **Tudo o que se sabe é que antes de KOF '94 ele obteve o poder de Orochi, embora '98 não possua história é nitido a cena onde Rugal desperta saindo de vários fios que estavam ligados a seu corpo, indicando um novo aperfeiçoamento, o mesmo caso acontece em KOF 2002, onde ele está equipado a um traje ligado a vários tubos, aumentando ainda mais seu poder. Em TKOC 2004 ele já possui um nivel de força totalmente fora do comum comparado a sua aparições em KOF, porem, de que modo ele ficou mais forte é desconhecido. No especial de 10 anos ele cita o fato de ter aumentado o seu poder usando a essencia do poder de Heartless e Nobodys. Em Chronicles e nos Gaia's Reports, Rugal pode ser visto falando com Darkyren dono da Z-Corporation, o que o leva a mais um ponto a procura de mais poder, também é dito que Rugal fez uma troca com Gaia, ele entregaria qualquer tipo de DNA, se Gaia entregasse todos os Documentos de suas pesquisas. Não se sabe o que continha nesses documentos e até que ponto eles serviram para fortalecer Rugal. **Mesmo ainda sendo classificado como um personagem da raça humana, ele já modificou tanto o seu corpo, que talvez ele já não seja, de fato, humano. Ver Também *The King of Fighters '98 - Kyo Kusanagi VS Omega Rugal *The King of Fighters 2002 - K' VS Omega Rugal Gallery *Rugal/Gallery Rugal-k94.jpg Rugal-k943.jpg Rugal-1998.jpg Rugal-capcomgroove-big.jpg Omega-rugal.jpg|Omega Rugal Omega-rugal-2002.jpg|Omega Rugal Rugal-god-capcom.jpg|God Rugal Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Membro do Ultimo Andar Categoria:Personagens Alemães Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Fevereiro